It all started with the coffee
by unicorns2436
Summary: Mathew is depressed and goes to a coffee shop then meets Gilbert! This fanfic will probably have other couples in the story. But mainly prucan! PLEASES REVIEW! enjoy! (rated M for possible smut!) Don't worry! Ill stop changing the name!
1. Chapter 1

** ((AN: Hey its unicorns2436! I wrote this prucan there will definitely be more chapters!... and maybe smut… but please enjoy and review!)) (( James Reynolds is a character I made up. Mr. Zwingli is Switzerland. Matthew Williams is Canada. Gilbert Beilschmidt is the great and awesome Prussia! Luddy or Ludwig is Germany. And Alfred f. Jones is America the HERO! In this fanfic Canada and America are twin brothers.))**

Matthew let out a deep sigh opening the door of the apartment building. He walked up the stairs slowly with a paper bag of groceries in his arms and a frown on his face. He had had a meeting at work today and no one even bothered to ask him his opinion. '_I bet none of them even remember my name.'_ Matthew thought to himself. Everyone in the office practically ignored Matthew except for when they needed something and when they asked they didn't even use his name. They would say things like 'office boy' or 'kid'. They all used Matthew as their errand boy like making him get them coffee or reloading the copy machine. But Matthew never complained being the soft spoken nice person he was.

He walked down the hall then stopped in front of his apartment door pulling his keys from his pocket. He slid the key into the key hole and twisted it unlocking the door with a click. Just as he was about to open the door a harsh voice sounded behind him. He turned around to see Vash Zwingli his land lord. He was standing there taping his foot "Where is the rent Williams?" Vash asked harshly always using Matthew's last name when he addressed him. "I get paid tomorrow Mr. Zwingli ill have it as soon as I get home I promise." Matthew answered softly. "You better!" Vash snapped back giving Matthew a cold glare then turning away down the hall. Matthew sighed once more opening his apartment door and entering.

It was a small apartment having only four rooms; if you counted the kitchen as a room it was more of a nook with a window. Aside from that there was a small living room, a bathroom, and his bed room. He removed his coat and hung it up. He walked into the kitchen and set down the bag of groceries on the counter and began putting them away. He heard light paw steps coming towards him and a light tug at his pants. He looked down to see his little miniature pet polar bear Mr. Kumajiro. He clawed his pants and let out a little growl. Matthew smiled and picked up the bear scratching behind its ears. He walked over to his bowl and set him down in front of it. He reached up in the cabinets and pulled out a bag of dog food then proceeded to pour some into the bowl. The little bear chowed down on the food hungrily. Matthew put the rest of the groceries away then threw away the bag. He walked into the living room and plopped down on the small two seated sofa.

Matthew was 23 years old with dirty blondish hair reaching just below his chin and one stray curl that always stuck out. He lived in his apartment alone. His job was just a simple part time office job for a shoe company. All he did was file papers and organize stuff but it was enough to pay the rent. When he wasn't at work he attended a local college he studied in the veterinary area. Not just for cats and dogs but for more exotic animals like Kumajiro. He hoped one day he could be a Veterinary Zoo Technician but for now he was just 'office boy'. Matthew also had a brother that attended the same college named Alfred. He and Matthew had different last names because their parents split up when they were born; their father taking Alfred and their mother taking Matthew. Matthew receiving their mother's last name Williams and Alfred receiving their father's name Jones. Being raised by his mother Matthew was more quiet and shy than his brother. Alfred on the other hand was loud and obnoxious. But they were twin brothers just the same.

Matthew sat up on the couch and pulled open his laptop that was sitting on a small coffee table. Aside from everything else in his life Matthew had a little hobby. He liked writing poetry on an anonymous blog he had. He liked writing poetry on life and its deeper meaning and how it's sometimes hard but it's the little things that get you through. Stuff like that. He had quite a bit of fans but nothing to really brag about. His pen name was 'Window soul'. Because the first poem he put on the site was about how his soul sits near the window sill watching the world go by but is never brave enough to open the window and join everyone else. Matthew knew the name was cheesy but heck no one would now it was him. Matthew opened the website and started typing feeling a bit better. He typed for about 30 minutes then his eyes started to droop. He closed the laptop then went to his room to get ready for bed. Matthew put on some sweat pants and a baggy shirt. He turned off all the lights in the apartment and locked the door. He then crawled into his bed curling up into a comfortable position. Kumajiro jumped up onto the bed and snuggled up to him. Slowly Matthew's eyes closed and he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Matthew awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He drowsily reached over and turned it off. Wobbling tiredly to the kitchen Matthew began to make pancakes. He sat down at his small table and ate his pancakes quickly. Once he was finished he headed back to his room and got changed. He put on casual school clothes then went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Once he was done in the bathroom he grabbed his brown messenger book bag over his shoulder and walked out the door locking it behind him.

Mathew walked through the big doors of the university. He strolled down the hall and into his class room. He took his seat and the professor starts the lecture. Matthew sits quietly taking notes and sucking in as much information that he can. Before he knows it the class is over and he has to go to work. He hurries to his work place not wanting to be late. Once he is inside he changes into his work clothes in the bathroom. Finally he plopped down at his desk and got to work. Matthew pulled some files out of a big pile that was stacked on his desk and flipped through them.

As Matthew filed quietly one of his co-workers James Reynolds snuck up behind him. "Oh office booooy!" he says in a sing-songy voice catching Matthew off guard. Matthew turns around reluctantly. "Good morning Mr. Reynolds." Matthew says not to excited about his presence. " Office boy got any paper clips I can borrow?" Reynolds asks flatly. Matthew turns to his desk grabbing a pinch of paper clips then hands them to Reynolds. Without even saying thanks Reynolds ask Matthew another question. "Oh and how about you get me and the boys some coffee." Reynolds says not asking more like ordering. He thumbs to the three other men behind him; the usual group that harasses him. Matthew sighs and rises from his rolling chair. "Sure thing I'll be right back." Matthew says without protest. "Remember! Two sugars office boy!" one of the men yells to him as he walks away.

He makes his way to the break room with the coffee maker and fridge. He walks over to the pot and fills four mugs with coffee making sure to put two sugars in one of the mugs. He starts to walk back with two mugs in each hand. As he is walking back he slows down in front of the big meeting room where the really important meetings were held. He stood there for a second listening to the muffled voices talking business. Matthew knew that he shouldn't but his curiosity got the best of him. He put his ear up to the door leaning on it a little. The voices Matthew had heard just a second ago seemed to have stopped. He listened harder then he heard what sounded like footsteps rite behind the door! He tried to pull away but the door opened and he fell forward onto the person who had opened it spilling the coffee all over them. When he looked up he saw a red faced man boiling with rage; witch he later found out was a very important business executive. And his boss with his face white in horror…. And that was the end of Matthew's job at the office.

Matthew walked glumly out of the building carrying a box full of his stuff. '_YOUR FIRED WILLIAMS!_ _FIRED!_' the harsh words echoed in Matthews head over, and over again. Matthew walked slowly in the direction of his apartment. At least he had got his last pay check… As soon as he got home he paid Mr. Zwingli. He walked into his apartment and set the box on the floor. Kumajiro perked his ears up surprised that his master was home so early and padded towards him quickly. Matthew scooped him up then sat on the couch. He pulled Kumajiro close nuzzling his face into his fur. He sighed sadly. What was he going to do now? Find a new job? Where? All the questions buzzed through Matthews head. He licked his lips and noticed how bad he was craving coffee. It was the thing that had just got him fired but it always calmed him and helped him think. Without giving it another thought he changed out of his work clothes and left.

He walked out into the cold afternoon the cool air nipped at his noise and the autumn leaves crunched underneath his feet as he made his way to the coffee shop. He walked in the warm café breathing in the lovely aroma of the coffee. He walked up to the counter and ordered his favorite; a maple syrup mocha. He thanked the cashier and turned for the door.

Just as he was walking out the door someone rammed into him spilling the coffee on both of them. '_How many times am I gonna spill my coffee today!?'_ Matthew thought to himself. "Oh my gosh! I'm so SO sorry!" Matthew immediately apologized looking at the strangers pants that had coffee on them. "Its fine. I bumped into you." answered a husky German accent. Matthew looked up slowly to see a pail man with white-silver hair. He had a wicked smile and the most amazing eyes Matthew had ever seen. His eyes were crimson red. Matthew stared into the two red rubies getting lost in them for a moment. He only snapped out of the trance when the stranger started snickering at him. "Kesesesese." "Oh im so sorry again really!" Matthew apologized again blushing a little. "Like I said its fine I bumped into you. I should be apologizing." The pail albino said. "A-alright um I have to go then.." Matthew said starting to walk away still embarrassed. "Hey wait!" said the albino stopping Matthew. "I'll buy you some more coffee!" He suggested. Matthew turned around "Oh no really its ok I-" Matthew began. "I insist!" The albino cut him off. "… alright." answered Matthew. "Awesome!" said the albino.

They both walked back into the café and up to the counter. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt what's yours?" asked Gilbert to Matthew. "M-matthew Williams…" He answered quietly. "Awesome name what do you want?" Gilbert asked him. "a maple syrup mocha please." Matthew answered quietly. "Awesome that's my favorite I get it every time I come here!" Gilbert said happily. "R-really?" Matthew said surprised. "D-do you like pancakes?" Matthew asked quietly. "Of course I like pancakes! You can't like maple syrup without loving pancakes!" Gilbert said as he paid the cashier. Matthew smiled and they took a seat at a table and started talking. "So do you have any hobbies?" Gilbert asked. "W-well I have anonymous blog that I write poetry on heh heh….." Matthew said looking away a little embarrassed. "Poetry is awesome! What's your pen name?" Gilbert asked interested. "It's pretty cheesy but its window soul…." Mathew said quietly. "Seriously!?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded. "Oh my gosh I read you all the time!" Gilbert said excitedly. Matthew's eyes widened in disbelief "r-really!?" "Yeah I love your poems there so deep and awesome!" Gilberts said cheerfully. Matthew's insides warmed up and he almost completely forgot about getting fired. Gilbert and Mathew kept talking and realized they had a lot in common. They both had younger brothers; even if the only reason Matthew was older was because he was premature. They both had cute fluffy pets and they both loved poetry and coffee. They kept chatting away and before the realized, it was late.

"Whao it got late fast." Gilbert said looking out the glass wall. "I should probably go Luddy will get mad at me again! Kesesese!" Gilbert said chuckling. "Oh alright." Matthew said a little disappointed but it was late and he had to feed his bear. "Hey wait lets meet up here tomorrow!" Gilbert said smiling. Matthew smiled happily "yeah I can come right after wor-school." Matthew said correcting himself remembering what happened earlier. They walked out of the café. "Alright 3:00 tomorrow it's a date! See you then bye!" Gilbert said smiling and walking in the opposite direction. "Bye!" Matthew said waving. He turned to walk home then what gilbert said hit him. "D-date?" He whispered to himself blushing. '_I must of misheard him..' _Matthew thought to himself. Matthew walked home with a spring in his step happy that he had made a friend. He smiled the whole walk home and the smile stayed on his face until he fell asleep.

**((AN: HEY! I'm so sorry I deleted this story because I had to edit it and i didnt like the name... Im working on the other chapter and it will be done soon! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if i need any changes or if im doing anything wrong. It will help me! :3 (just try to be nice about it) BYE!:3))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Hey! I'M SO SORRY! It has taken me forever to post a new chapter and I'm sorry if it seems rushed i just want to to hurry up and get all this set up! ^^' ... heh heh.. ANYWAY! Enjoy this chapter!~ ^_^))**

Matthew woke up early and got ready for school. He did his daily ritual of making pancakes for breakfast then sat at his table to eat them. He picked up his newspaper and looked in the job section. He got out his red maple leaf pen and circled jobs that looked nice. He quickly finished his breakfast and took a shower. He fed his bear then put the newspaper in his bag heading out the door.

Class seemed to fly by today as well. Matthew's mind was on Gilbert and his meeting at the café they had planned. Matthew didn't have many friends because he was so quiet. He was excited that he finally had some where to go other than home or work after school. Matthew could have hung out with his brother, but he just felt more left out. When he was with Alfred, he was always the center of attention and all Alfred's friends pretty much ignored him. Matthew walked out of the classroom and quickly down the halls of the university. He looked at his watch as he walked towards the café. The time was 2:53. He picked up the pace so he wouldn't be late.

Finally, Matthew made it to the café, just in time. He peered in the glass window to see Gilbert siting at the same table they were at yesterday. He opened the door to the warm building and walked in closing it behind him. He strolled over to the table. "Hey Matthew!" Gilbert said cheerfully. "Hey Gilb-aah!" Matthew said tripping over his own feet. He fell to the ground, his book bag and all its contents spilling out onto the floor. "O-OOPS! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I'm so clumsy!" Matthew said as Gilbert kneeled down to help him. They both picked up the papers. Gilbert handed them to Matthew and Matthew put them in his bag. One paper stuck out from all the others. Gilbert picked it up and looked at the red circles. He handed Matthew the papers and they both sat at the table. Matthew was blushing with embarrassment. Gilbert noticed "Haha! Don't worry about it Matt everyone trips! Even the awesome me falls on his face once in a while!" Matthew's blush died down a little bit but he was still embarrassed. "I'll buy you some coffee!" Gilbert said suggestively. "Do you want the same as yesterday or something different?" Gilbert asked standing. "The same please."

Matthew sat at the table quietly waiting for Gilbert. Gilbert came back and sat down "Here you go!" Gilbert said smiling. Matthew took the cup "Thank you very much." Matthew said cheerfully but still in his soft tone. Matthew took off the lid of the cup and smelled the warm, sweet smelling vapor that rose from it. A happy smile spread across his face. He loved maple so much. He was a sucker for all maple products. Maple candles, maple soap, maple candy the list could go on forever. Gilbert noticed Matthew's happy little smile and he smiled too. He felt a little funny warm feeling inside; the sight was adorable. Gilbert barely knew Matthew but to him that was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"You really like maple huh?" Gilbert said taking a sip of his coffee. "Yeah it reminds me of home." Matthew said blowing on it then sipping carefully to make sure he didn't burn his tongue. "YOUCH!" Gilbert yelled fanning his tongue with his hand. "Mein gott! That's hot!" Gilbert stuck out his burnt tongue pouting. Matthew couldn't help but start to giggle. The warm feeling came back in Gilbert's chest. Gilbert clutched his jeans. '_What's wrong with me?' _Gilbert thought to himself. Once Matthew's giggling fit died down he said "I'm sorry you just looked so funny with you tongue hanging out like that." "It's ok Matt." Gilbert said smiling, and then a thought popped into his head "Hey Matt, are you looking for a job or something?" Matthew stared confused "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked. "Oh, I saw that paper in your bag. Sorry if that was nosey or un-awesome." Gilbert explained. "Oh no, it's ok." Matthew said "I **did** drop all my stuff." "Oh alright good." Gilbert said a little relieved "Did you quit your old job or something?" Gilbert asked. Matthew froze remembering the day before. "Ummm well…... I got fired…" Matthew said shyly taking a sip of his coffee. "Fired?! How did you get fired?" Gilbert asked surprised. "I… um… spilled coffee on someone…" Mathew said blushing. Gilbert couldn't help but smile. Remembering the circumstances they met under yesterday. "You do that a lot don't you! Hahaha!" Gilbert said laughing. Matthew's cheeks turned beet red. He looked away embarrassed. "Sorry Matt that sucks that you got fired for something like that." Gilbert apologized trying not to laugh. "Yeah I don't think that finding a new one will be that hard" Matthew said positively. They chatted for a while longer then parted ways. "Bye Matt!" Gilbert said waving. "Bye Gilbert!" Matthew yelled back.

A few weeks later Matthew had been looking for a job but had no luck. Mathew and Gilbert had another meeting at the coffee shop and Matthew was on his way. He paused at the door and peered inside Gilbert was sitting at their usual table. Matthew sighed and put on a happy smile walking in. "Hey Mattie!" Gilbert said happily. He had gotten into a habit of calling him that. "Hey, Gilbert." Matthew said plopping down in his chair. "Want some coffee?" Gilbert asked. Matthew took out his wallet and looked at it glumly. "I'll pass today Gilbert…" Matthew said. Gilbert stared at Matthew studying his face. "Is something wrong Matt?" Gilbert asked already knowing the answer and knowing Matthew would lie. "No I'm fine!" Matthew said giving a fake smile. Gilbert gave Matthew a stern, serious look while raising and eye brow at him. "... alright maybe there is…" Matthew admitted. "I knew it. What's wrong?" Gilbert asked again. Matthew fidgeted in his chair looking around the room. "Well….You know how I got fired and was looking for a new job…. I haven't exactly found one yet….." Matthew confessed not making eye contact. "Seriously?" Gilbert asked surprised. "Yeah… all of the interviews I went to went well!... Or at least I think they did. All of them either said no or didn't call me back…" Matthew said sadly. "Mein gott that's…..not awesome." Gilbert said feeling sorry for Matthew. "Yeah and the due date for my rent is coming up and my landlord isn't exactly the understanding type…" Matthew said staring at the table. Gilbert and Matthew sat in silence for a while then Matthew stood up from the table. "I should go work on my school work I'll see you around Gilbert…" Matthew said heading for the door. "Alright then…bye Mattie." Gilbert said. Matthew gave one last wave then exited the café.

Gilbert waited until Matthew was out of sight then got up and started walking home. He felt bad for Matthew and even worse that there was nothing he could do. After a few minutes he got an idea and stopped dead in his tracks. _'Why didn't I think of this before!?' _Gilbert turned back in the direction Mathew had walked away and started running. He dialed up Matthew's number on his phone. "**Hello?"** Matthew answered. "Hey Mattie I have to tell you something I'm coming over! What's your room number!?" Gilbert said while running. "**Gilbert? Uh, room 209. What do you have to te-" **"See you in a minute bye!" Gilbert interrupted, hanging up.

He jogged up the stairs out of breath. When he got to the top he stood there for a second catching his breath. He walked down the hallway studying each door's number. "206, 207, 208, 209." Gilbert mumbled to himself as he walked. He stopped in front of the door that read '209' and knocked softly. Matthew answered the door and peeked out shyly. "I was worried you wouldn't find the building." Matthew said quietly opening the door wider. "Come inside." Gilbert walked inside and looked around. Matthew closed the door "What did you have to tell me?" he asked. "OH!" Gilbert spun around. "So I was walking home and I was thinking. My grandpa owns a bar and about a week ago one of our waitresses quit on us. AND you don't have a job. So I just thought maybe you could work there! You don't have to go to an interview or anything. I already know you're awesome enough for the job! It pays really well!" He said smiling. Matthew eyes widened "Y-you mean I-I could work there?" Matthew asked. "Yup!" Gilbert nodded. A big smile grew on Matthew's face and he was over joyed. Matthew jumped on Gilbert and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you Gilbert! This means so much to me! You've saved me thank you!" Gilbert's heart beat faster and his cheeks turned a light pink. He put his arms around Matthew as well "Your welcome Mattie."

Matthew realized what he was doing and pulled away immediately. He put his hands down to his sides and his cheeks burned red. "I-I'm sorry! I just got excited." Matthew said pulling at the bottom of his shirt. "It's fine Mattie!" Gilbert said scratching the back of his neck. "Come by tomorrow, Ill text you the address. I better get home luddy is gonna have a cow! Kesesese!" Gilbert said chuckling. He said good bye to Matthew and left.

**((Hope you enjoyed! Please review!~ :3))**


End file.
